


SANTA CLAWS IS COMING TO TOWN.

by steeleye



Series: It's Grim Up North. [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Christmas - Fandom
Genre: Action, Christmas, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeleye/pseuds/steeleye
Summary: Willow and Kennedy spring a trap for the evil 'Santa Claws'.





	SANTA CLAWS IS COMING TO TOWN.

SANTA CLAWS IS COMING TO TOWN.

By Steeleye.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BtVS or Santa Claus, Father Christmas, The Hogfather or St, Nicolas! I write these stories for fun not profit.

 **Crossover:** BtVS with Christmas fairy-tails.

 **Spelling, punctuation and Grammar:** Written in glorious UK-English (the original and best) which is different to US-English.

 **Timeline:** Set during the Christmas holidays in a future time of the 'Its Grim Up North' series of stories.

 **Words:** 1000+ words.

 **Warnings:** Blood, magic and lesbians…what more do you want?

 **Summary:** Willow and Kennedy spring a trap for the evil 'Santa Claws'.

0=0=0=0

**Author's Note:** Yes, I do mean **Claws** and not 'Clause'.

The child’s room was quiet and dark, the soft glow from the night light threw shadow images of little witches flying on broomsticks across the walls and ceiling. In the cot the toddler lay sound asleep, a large toy bear sat in the corner of the crib guarding her from all the things that lurked in the darkness of the night. Suddenly a black booted foot appeared from the top of the long disused fireplace. Seconds later it was joined by another foot and then by a pair of red clad legs. Finally came the torso, arms and head of the infamous Santa Claws!

The creature's tunic and trousers were dyed red so that they would not show the blood that was caked onto the material, the cuffs of both his trousers and jacket were trimmed with what was once white fur. Now it was a matted red-brown with the same dried blood that stained Santa Claws’ hands and talons. He chuckled softly to himself as he looked around the room and saw the child sleeping innocently in her bed. He searched the room with little beady, blood red eyes that were surrounded my great masses of brown streaked white whiskers. There appeared to be no traps or parents standing guard over this child. Free from the fear of attack Santa Claws moved silently towards the child. He did, however, note how strangely the carpet crackled under his feet.

“Ho, ho, ho!” he laughed evilly as he reached out with one clawed hand towards the sleeping child. 

Blood from previous kills dripped from his talons onto the carpet making a ‘tock-tock-tock’ sound as each drop hit the floor. Suddenly light flashed brightly around him as Santa screamed in pain when his fingers touched the energy field that surrounded the child’s cot. He jumped back in shock and started to blow on his scorched and smoking fingers. Eyes wide with fear he looked into the dark behind the cot to see a woman step out of the dark shadows that appeared to grow even darker and deeper as he watched.

Distracted for a moment he didn't immediately notice the bear in the cot start to move as sharp, bright metal claws grew from its paws and long sharp looking metal teeth appeared in its mouth. Santa whimpered in fear as the woman stepped towards him as she raised the sword in her hand. There was another flash and a bolt of energy hit Santa squarely in the chest sending him flying backwards through the air until he hit the wall above the fireplace. Thoroughly terrified by now, Santa Claws tried to scramble back into the fireplace, only to be dragged back into the room by inhumanly strong hands.

Looking into the faces of two human women, Santa Claws grinned up at them hoping that they'd mistake him for something harmless as he cowered before them. One of the women carried a long sharp sword, while the other crackled with magical energy the like of which Santa had never seen before. Once again Santa Claws attempted to make a break for freedom and the fireplace. The sword sliced through the air making a humming sound as limbs and parts of limbs cartwheeled through the air to land on the floor with a thump. Blood fountained up to spray across the floor, walls and ceiling. Finally the sword stopped whirling as Santa Claws’ head bounced across the room to come to rest against a blood splattered doll-house.

“AGAIN!” Abby cried as she stood up in her cot as she laughed and clapped her hands in childish glee.

0=0=0=0

“Okay Will,” Kennedy said as she wiped blood from her sword and stepped off the plastic sheeting so that Tina (the part-time slayer nanny) could start rolling up the plastic with Santa’s remains still on it, “What should we do with the bits?”

Standing next to the cot, Willow held her daughter in her arms making all the comforting noises that mothers do the world over when they think their child has been upset. Abby on the other hand had a big smile on her face and was wondering what all the fuss was about. Rupert the Bear-bot had climbed out of Abby’s cot and was kicking the remains of Santa Claws as his dismembered remains were quickly and efficiently being cleared away by Tina.

“Don’t do that Rupert,” Tina ordered the bear-bot, “you’ll get blood all over your fur.”

Cleaning blood off Rupert the Bear-bot's fur was a chore she could do without. Giving Santa one last kick the bear grumpily walked back over to stand by Abby's cot.

“Just wrap him up and put him outside,” Willow instructed, “we’ll have a bonfire tomorrow afternoon and burn the bits then…” Willow paused for a moment before adding, “...you are sure he’s totally dead, right?”

“Unless he can survive being hacked into little bitty pieces,” Kennedy replied as she put away her sword, “he’s definitely dead!”

“Sure is” Tina agreed as she struggled out the door with the body parts, “sliced and diced.”

The young Slayer disappeared down the corridor towards the stairs with her gristly cargo.

“How’s my best girl?” Kennedy asked as she stepped over a bloodstain towards where Willow held Abby in her arms.

“I’m fine,” Willow replied with a shrug, “I’m worried about the effect this is having on Abby.”

“I was talking to Abby,” Kennedy said with a grin, she took the child from Willow, “look she’s fine.” Abby giggled and smiled up at her other-mom.

“Careful!” Willow exclaimed protectively; “You’re covered in blood!”

“You’ll have to help me shower it off then,” Kennedy winked, “I wouldn’t want to miss any.”

Appearing to ignore what Kennedy was suggesting, Willow took her daughter back from her blood splattered partner.

“She’ll probably grow up with a complex or something.” Willow complained as she bent to collect up her magic stuff while holding Abby in her other arm.

“Look,” Kennedy sighed, “she’s got two moms and a load of slayers who all adore her. The worst that could happen is she’ll grow up to be a bit of a spoilt brat.” 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle two brats.” Willow replied thoughtfully.

“Lets get this little one back to bed,” Kennedy suggested, “then we'll see whether you can still handle this brat, huh?”

The End.


End file.
